Las Carrozas
by GrimCookie
Summary: De un dia para otro Remus Lupin podia ver esas extrañas criaturas que tiraban de las carrozas... (OneShot)


**Les vengo con un Oneshot VwV No recuerdo muy bien de donde saque la idea, pero se que era algo popular y se me dio por escribirla... lamento si alguien ya la ha escrito antes, quiero decir que no tenia ni idea si es que el plot ya habia sido usado o no.**

**Harry Potter y todos los personajes de la serie le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**Sin más, leanlo y diganme que les parece! **

* * *

Remus Lupin estaba cansado, agotado, hambriento y sediento y completamente desorientado, el sudor bajaba por su frente mientras él recorría el interior de la casa de los gritos. La luna poco a poco hacia su aparición en el firmamento y eso le causaba pequeñas puñaladas de dolor en su vientre y cabeza, el lobo quería salir y quería salir _ahora._

Amargamente penso en porque le tenia que ocurrir esto a él. Remus jamás deseo la licantropia y en el pasado ni siquiera sabia que la condicion existia. La culpa era del desgraciado de Fenrir Greyback, quien ataco él pueblo donde él vivia cuando el tenia cinco años de edad, mordiendole el hombro y rasgandole la cara mientras aún estaba transformado. El joven Lupin solo conocio dolor y odio a si mismo desde ese dia.

-Maldita luna…- Mascullo mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo de madera. Podia ver como el pelo del lobo comenzaba a crecer por su brazo, rápidamente se sacó la túnica color negro y la tiro al piso para no rasgarla con su transformación. El sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo.

Pensó en sus amigos; en James, Sirius y Peter y su unico rayo de sol entre las nubes era que ellos estarian con él en cualquier momento en su forma de animagos. Recorrieron el bosque prohibido y el dolor quedaría completamente olvidado, estaba muy agradecido con ellos.

-Chicos…- Murmuro mientras apoyaba la frente en el suelo, sentía como sus caninos crecían a un tiempo alarmante y como los sentidos se le agudizaba. El olor a pino y tierra invadió sus fosas nasales.

Un ruido capto su atencion y el levanto la cabeza ligeramente, pudo persivir que algo se movia afuera, una puerta se abrio por si sola (O no? Su visión estaba muy nublada en ese momento como para ver a alguien) y en ese mismo momento el lobo tomó el total control de su cuerpo.

Lo último que vio fue la entrada al bosque prohibido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el despertó con jaqueca y un sabor raro en la boca, lo que no le preocupaba mucho, el dolor de cabeza era entendible y el sabor que no lograba reconocer no era nada de que pensar, James le habia dicho que al lobo le gustaba a veces morder madera… pero este sabor era extrañamente metálico, aun asi, no le presto atención.

De hecho, si tenia que ser sincero, el se sentia bien. El lobo parecía contento y no casi podia decir que tranquilo. Remus Lupin se levanto y se puso su túnica escolar solo para volver a Hogwarts, no pensó en ningún segundo que era raro que la puerta de la casa de los gritos estuviera abierta.

Era el ultimo dia que estarian en Hogwarts por ese año, Remus fue con el resto de los merodeadores y estos se disculparon por no poder estar con el esa noche de luna llena, ya que habian estado en detención y Mcgonagall no les quitaba el ojo de encima por ninguna cosa. El chico solo quedó algo confundido pero solo se encogio de hombros, diciendo que no habia ningun problema.

* * *

-No puedo creer que el año paso tan lento… ¡Enserio! Si vuelvo a ver otra tarea de pociones…-

-Ya vale Sirius, ahora solo nos vamos a casa, mis padres nos estarán esperando en la estación.-

-Ya, ya… ¿Que hay de ti Peter? ¿Que haras en las vacaciones?-

-No lo se, creo que solo me dedicare a relajarme un poco…-

-Tu y yo amigo… ¿Que tal tú Remus?... ¿Remus?-

Remus no parecia haberlo escuchado, simplemente estaba mirando una de las carrozas que los enviarian fuera del colegio con algo de sorpresa, Sirius le dio un codazo que lo saco de su estupor.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?-

-Te hice una pregunta Lunatico.-

-Ah perdona, creo que yo solo voy a estar un tiempo con mis padres…-

La conversación poco a poco tomó otros temas hasta que cierta pelirroja pasó de largo por ellos, James le siguió el paso mientras Sirius y Peter reían por lo bajo al ver a su amigo.

Un grupo de chicos pasó cerca de ellos y Remus noto como hablaban sobre algo que pasó en Hogsmeade, al parecer un indigente habia sido encontrado muerto en las afueras del pueblo. Por alguna razón un sentimiento amargo se apoderó de su mente por un minuto.

-¡Oye Lunatico! ¿Vienes?-

Los merodeadores estaban esperando a su último miembro y el chico castaño solo sonrió, subiéndose a la carroza de Hogwarts que poco a poco comenzó a tomar vuelo.

Luego de unos momentos mirando por la pequeña ventana, Remus Lupin hizo la pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo la mente desde que llegó fuera del castillo.

-¿Desde cuándo que Dumbledore tiene esos caballos negros tirando de las carrozas?-


End file.
